Losing It All
by Mr.EntertainmentFan
Summary: Rhonda was always my favorite character from Hey Arnold so I decided to make a fanfic about her. The story is that Rhonda gets falsely accused of betraying her friends. This results in her living a life of loneliness and misery. Will she ever clear her name? Find out. BTW, this is my very first fanfic so i hope you all enjoy. I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing It All.**

_Chapter 1: Best Friends_

It was a normal day at PS118. Break time was taking place as Rhonda and Nadine were heading for their lockers. At the lockers, Rhonda noticed

her first love Harold as he was with Patty. Then she noticed Curly who lost interest in her and began to date Lila. This made her feel a little lonely.

Nadine who was dating Peapod Kid noticed this, gave Rhonda a hug and said: "Don't worry, "Someone will eventually show up in your life". Rhonda

looked at Nadine, smiled and said: "Thank you Nadine, you're a good friend. I can't imagine living without you." After school, Nadine went to Rhonda's

place for a sleepover. Both girls were having fun with their little sleepover. They did facials, watched movies, and read fashion magazines. Then

Rhonda jokingly said: "So Nadine, how are things working out between you and Peapod Kid"? "Oh it's nothing serious" Nadine replied. "Nothing

serious"? Rhonda asked in a doubtful tone. Rhonda continued by saying: "I've seen how you two look at each other". Nadine responded in a joking

manner by asking: "Oh, so you can see through Peapod Kid's dark sunglasses"? Both girls laughed and continued to have a great time.

The next morning, both girls were riding the bus to school. Nadine looked at Rhonda and curiously asked: "So you're ok with me dating Peapod

Kid right"? "Oh totally" Rhonda replied. Then Rhonda said: "Nothing surprises me anymore after Helga confessed her love for Arnold". Rhonda

continued: "You know I'm actually kind of glad to see those two together. Helga has become much nicer ever since" "I HEARD THAT PRINCESS"! Helga

shouted from the back. Then Rhonda and Nadine began to giggle and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Best Teacher Awards

At school, Mr. Simmons began by saying: "All right class, are we ready to go to our assembly"? He then continued: "Today is no ordinary

assembly. It's a special assembly". Helga mockingly said to herself: "(scoff) There goes Simmons again repeating his ideas by adding the word special".

"THAT'S ENOUGH HELGA" Mr. Simmons replied. He continued: "The reason today's assembly is special is because Best Teacher awards are going to be

handed out. This is a moment that I've been waiting for a long time. I put my heart and soul into this job and an award like that would really be

something". The assembly began with an opening by Principle Wartz. Wartz began by saying: "Welcome everybody to PS118's Best Teacher awards

where we will be honoring those who spend their time educating the youth". Mr. Simmons with tears in his eyes nodded. Then Principle Wartz

announced: "And the winner is…". Simmons began to sweat nervously. Wartz read slowly: "Mrrr." "YES, YES" Simmons nervously said to himself. Wartz

concluded: "PACKENHAM" . Simmons' jaw dropped leaving nothing but a frown on his face. Wartz congratulated Mr. Packenham by saying: "You are

voted to be the most encouraging teacher by giving your students the will to do their best". At this point, Mr. Simmons was heartbroken. He thought

he was the best at doing all that stuff. Arnold patted Simmons on the back and said: "Don't worry Mr. Simmons, you'll get one sooner or later". In a

depressed voice Mr. Simmons said: "Thanks Arnold." Before the assembly was over, Wartz made another announcement: "Alright everybody, I have

exciting news to share. PS118 is going to expand by adding a MIDDLE AND HIGH SCHOOL! Which means you students will get see your teachers for all

twelve of your grades! After hearing this, Mr. Simmons wanted to celebrate but he was not in the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Field Trip Gone Wrong_

Today, the class was going on a field trip. Mr. Simmons ordered a bus to take the students to see the capital. Inside the bus Mr. Simmons began

by saying: "All right, lets see who turned in their permission slips. Sid, Nadine, Harold, Phoebe, Eugene, Gerald, Rhonda, Helga, Stinky, and Arnold. Ok,

everybody's here. Lets go"! Nadine sat next to Rhonda and whispered: "You know, Sid is not taken. Maybe you can try and talk with him". Rhonda

looked at Sid and noticed how he grew over the Christmas break. She also noticed that the seat next to Sid was empty. Nadine impatiently asked:

"Come on! What are you waiting for"? Rhonda who did not have the courage at the moment said: "I-I don't know, he looks busy". "Yah, busy looking

outside the window" Nadine impatiently replied. Then Rhonda asked: "Well what if he doesn't like me"? Nadine was shocked and responded: " I'm sure

he would love to go out with a wealthy, cool, popular, and pretty girl like you". After that statement, Rhonda's confidence grew as she got up and

walked toward Sid. When she arrived at the empty seat next to Sid, she asked: "Hey Sid, is it ok if I sit here"? Sid who had a secret crush on her said:

"Oh-h, yah sure". As Rhonda sat next to Sid, she began to blush and Sid began to scratch the back of his head. Then Sid said: "Sooo, how was your

Christmas"? Rhonda replied: "Oh it was great! I got to sing on stage at my church, then I spent the evening with my parents who took time off of work

for me, and on Christmas morning I opened up some of the best presents ever". Sid replied by saying: "Wow, you really are a lucky girl. I wish I could

say the same thing about my Christmas". Rhonda responded by asking: "Aw, you did not have a good Christmas"? Sid replied: "Well, the presents

were nice but my parents had to work to pay off the bills". Rhonda was shocked to hear that some people lived like this. She felt bad for Sid and said:

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to spend Christmas without your parents". She then gave him a little hug. At this point, Sid began to blush and then asked: "S-

SOO, do you want to go out for dinner sometime? Bu-but, it's totally ok if you don't". Rhonda smiled and said: "I'd love to".

The bus began to drive through the rural areas. These areas were surrounded by fields with no homes in sight. The bus was also the only vehicle

on the road. Mr. Simmons nervously asked the bus driver: "E-Excuse me but I don't remember this area being in the directions". The bus driver while

chewing tobacco, responded in a thick southern accent: "(chew) Well, this here is the quickest way". All of a sudden, a black car drove from the fields

and rammed the bus so hard that it tipped over! The bus stood upside down with shattered windows covered in blood. Inside the bus, there were

screams and cries with blood all over the place! Then, two men stepped out from the black car and began to walk toward the bus. They breached open

the bus doors and pointed their guns at the wounded students! At this point everyone in the bus began to scream and cry even louder. Then the two

men yelled: "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE DAMN BUS"! Fearful for their lives, Mr. Simmons, the bus driver, and the students all rushed out of the bus

bleeding with tears in their eyes. The men pointed their guns at their new hostages and ordered: "All right, put your hands behind your heads and

walk to where we tell you".

Mr. Simmons, the bus driver, and the students were placed in an abandoned underground bunker filled with rooms that used to be detention

centers. Each of them were locked up in one of the rooms. Then one of the men began to radio in the mayor of Hillwood. Meanwhile, in the mayors

office: "Huh?" Mayor Dixie noticed. "Hello?" She responded to the radio. The man said through the radio: "Hey mayor, we have taken captive several

grade school students as well as their teacher and bus driver". In an angry voice, Dixie replied: "Argh! Not you guys again!" The man continued: "If you

don't give in to our demands, we will kill them one by one". Then the radio ended it's transmission. "HELLO? HELLO? " The mayor yelled in a desperate

voice. One of her security agents who was next to her the whole time asked: "Should we alert the media madam?" The mayor thought about it and

said: "NO! This would ruin my re-election campaign." At the bunker, Mr. Simmons, the bus driver and the students were being held in separate rooms

where thugs would tot their guns at them. The students were shocked on top of being in pain from the bus crash. For all they knew, this could have

been their last day on earth.

One of the two men walked toward the room where Rhonda was being held. He entered the room where a bloody, wounded Rhonda was

trembling in fear. The man pointed a switch-blade knife to her throat and said: "Cooperate and you will live". At this point, Rhonda's shaking became

even faster, her heart was racing, and she wet her pants. Seeing as she had no choice she nodded as her jaw began to bounce. "Alright" the man

said. He asked: "state your name" Rhonda stuttered: "R-rrrr" The man slapped her and yelled: "SPIT IT OUT!" "RHONDA MY NAME IS RHONDA" Rhonda

cried. The man replied: "Rhonda what? What's your last name?" "L-Lloyd". Rhonda said while rubbing her cheek that was hit. The man continued:

"Hmm, you aren't related to Buckley Lloyd by any chance are you?" "He-he's my father" Rhonda replied. The man's eyes lit up as if he got what he

wanted. He then said: " I need the address of your home IMMEDIATELY". Rhonda asked: "why?" "That no good father of yours cheated me out of my

money!" The man replied. He then got out his gun and said: "It's time for me to pay him back". Rhonda's tear-stained eyes were widened and she

immediately said: "NO, you are not going to harm my daddy!" Enraged, the man began to aim at her forehead and said: "Now listen here you…" All of a

sudden, the second man broke open the door and said: "Sir, the mayor sent SWAT units! They have now surrounded this bunker! We have no

choice but to surrender!" The man impatiently turned to Rhonda and said: "Either you give me your address or I will make your life miserable!" "NEVER"

Rhonda said. "Fine" the man replied. He then looked at the camera that monitored the room and shook her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you

Rhonda" he said. Rhonda who's face looked better was confused. He then whispered to the other man: "Make sure you get rid of all the camera

footage before the handshake". Mayor Dixie was standing outside the bunker with a megaphone saying: "If you men come out peacefully without

harming the hostages, your lives will be spared". Both men as well as all the guards that worked for them came out with their hands up. Immediately,

they were tacked by SWAT units and were restrained. Then, other units stormed the bunker to rescue Mr. Simmons, his class, and the bus driver.

Mayor Dixie's assistant was by her side and reported that Mr. Simmons, the bus driver, and the students were ok.

The SWAT team set up several tents where the hostages received medical treatment for their wounds. Rhonda was placed in the same tent as

Arnold. They both watched as helicopter took the men away to prison. The man who interrogated Rhonda looked down at her and winked with an evil

smile. Arnold noticed it and said to Rhonda: "What was that all about?" Rhonda shrugged her shoulders and said:" "I don't know". Mr. Simmons rushed

in, out of breath he asked: "Are you two alright?" "I'm ok" Rhonda replied. "Me too" said Arnold. Mr. Simmons sighed and then said: "Good, you two

are the last people I needed to check. Everybody's alright then." Mr. Simmons then hugged both Arnold and Rhonda.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Surprise Return_

A few days have passed since the field trip disaster, and everybody returned home safe and sound. Meanwhile, at Arnold's boarding house,

Grandpa Phil began to race toward Arnold's room. He shouted: "Arnold, Hey Arnold!" Arnold who just woke up with his eyes still closed asking: "Ugh,

what is it grandpa?" Phil answered: "I just got off the phone with two very important people". "Who?" Arnold asked. Phil replied: "YOUR PARENTS".

Then Arnold's eyes were widened!

Meanwhile at the school, Mr. Simmons was alone grading papers when Mayor Dixie's assistant knocked on the classroom door. Mr. Simmons

opened it saying: "Hello?" The assistant asked: "Are you Robert Simmons?" "Yes?" Mr. Simmons replied. The assistant said: "I'm glad you and

everyone with you is ok." He then picked up a box that he brought with him and said: "Here, this is a collection of film that we've found at the bunker.

It may be of use for you." "Uh, thanks." Mr. Simmons replied as he took the box. "No problem". The assistant replied. He then left waving his hand

saying: "Take care now." "Ok, bye." Mr. Simmons replied and waved back. Mr. Simmons then put the box to the side as he was busy grading

homework.

Back at the boarding house, Arnold was so shocked that he could not even eat. Grandma Gertrude was jumping around yelling: "OH HAPPY DAY,

OH HAPPY DAY!" Phil walked up toward Arnold with tears in his eyes saying: It's been nine years. Nine years of being alone without your parents. But

that's all it will be is nine years as your parents are finally coming home." He then kissed Arnold on the forehead and continued: "At least you had good

friends by your side to help you get through it all shortman." "Grandpa?" Arnold asked. "What is it shortman." Phil answered. Arnold continued: "Did

they tell you why it took them so long to come back home?" Phil smiled and said: "Well why don't you ask them? They're coming home tonight." After

hearing that, Arnold fell unconscious.

As the sun set and Miles and Stella's arrival became closer and closer, Arnold became more and more nervous. The first few hours, his face

became pale and then the next few hours he became sick and had to throw up. Then finally, the doorbell rang! Arnold immediately jumped from shock

and trembled more than he did as a hostage. The door slowly opened and Miles and Stella slowly walked inside. Then they immediately saw their son

Arnold. Last time they saw him he was a baby but now he is a nine year-old kid. Arnold stopped shaking and became frozen instead. Both Arnold and

his parents just looked at each other for a whole minuet. Miles in a soft voice said: "Son, is that really you?" Stella began to cry, opened her arms and

said: "Come give your parents a hug!" Arnold immediately ran to his parents, jumped on both of them, and for the first time ever, sobbed like a little

baby.

At the dinner table there was joy and happiness that spread through the entire boarding house. However, Arnold did not look so happy.

"Something the matter son?" Miles asked. Arnold replied: "Why, why did it take you so long to come home?" Miles and Stella looked at each other with

sad eyes and then Miles said: "Well, the number one issue was that our plane had crashed and we ejected ourselves with parachutes. We then

landed in the middle of an uncharted jungle were we got seriously lost. We had no map of the area and all means of communication were gone." Stella

with tears in her eyes added: "There was no way we could contact you Arnold. Please understand that we would NEVER ignore you like that on

purpose." Miles continued: " It was only a few months ago that we were found by a group of explorers. They had high tech equipment which allowed

for us to finally be brought back home." Arnold with tears in his eyes and a smile hugged them both again and said: "Now I finally know". Then Arnold

asked: "So you were never able to cure the green-eyed people huh?" Miles and Stella looked down in shame. Miles then said: "By the time we were

found, all the green-eyed people died out."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: "Betrayal"_

The next day, school was out and Mr. Simmons was alone grading papers again. Then Arnold came in and said: "Mr. Simmons, I'd like you to finally

meet my parents." Mr. Simmons' eyes were widened as Miles and Stella came in. His eyes began to tear up as he said: "I-I finally get to meet the

parents of my favorite student?" Miles then asked: "Oh, so he's your favorite?" ABSOLUTELY"! Mr. Simmons replied and then continued: "Your son has

helped me and countless other many times." Stella with tears in her eyes hugged Arnold and said: "we're so proud of you." Then, all of a sudden,

Helga marched through the halls where she saw Arnold inside Mr. Simmons' room. She then yelled: "CRIMINY ARNOLD! Where were you?" Everybody

turned around as Arnold with a smile said: "Helga, I'd like you to meet my parents." Helga paused as her eyes were widened with disbelief. Then

Arnold said: "Mom, Dad, this is Helga, a very special friend of mine". Miles and Stella looked at each other and smiled as they quickly realized something

between the two was definitely going on. Later, Arnold introduced his parents to all of his friends at the playground and Mr. Simmons was finally

finished grading papers.

After Mr. Simmons finished grading, he noticed the box that he put off to the side. "Hmm." he thought to himself. He went to the storage closet to

get out an old film reel. He put the film in the reel, lowered the overhead and began to watch. The stuff that was being shown brought back painful

memories. It showed how he himself was beaten by the guards. It showed the bus driver being tortured by the guards. Then, it showed the students

being interrogated by the guards. All of this was too much for Mr. Simmons to relive and he began to shed tears. However, the film did not end there. It

then began to show what happened with Rhonda. The film showed Rhonda shaking hands with the man who held the class hostage. "Pleasure doing

business with you Rhonda." the film repeated. Mr. Simmons was shocked! "Could this be?" He said to himself: "RHONDA WAS WORKING WITH THOSE

WHO TRIED TO KILL US!" He looked at Rhonda sitting outside listening to Arnold's parents' stories. After seeing her, Mr. Simmons was consumed by

resentment! Mr. Simmons then waved at Arnold and signaled him to come over. "Excuse me." Arnold said to his friends and parents. "Oh that's all

right" Stella responded and then continued: "Now where was I…" Arnold walked inside Mr. Simmons' room asking: "What is it Mr. Simmons?" "Arnold."

Mr. Simmons replied: "There is a traitor among us". "What are you talking about?" Arnold asked. Mr. Simmons replied: "Rhonda, it's Rhonda who

betrayed us. I have film reels that show her working with the same thugs that tortured us and tried to have us killed!" Arnold in disbelief said: "What?

That's impossible, both of us were treated in the same hospital tent!" Mr. Simmons then said: "Then how do you explain this?" Simmons then showed

the reel of Rhonda shaking hands with the gunman. "Pleasure doing business with you Rhonda." The film repeated again. Arnold's eyes could not

believe what they were seeing. He then remembered: "So that's why the gunman winked at Rhonda." "Huh?" Mr. Simmons asked. Arnold explained:

"When the gunmen were being flown away to prison on a helicopter, one of them looked down and winked at her with an evil smile." "Isn't that

enough evidence to show you that Rhonda is a traitor?! Mr. Simmons yelled. After seeing this video and remembering the wink, Arnold's anger toward

Rhonda began to grow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Loneliness _

Soon, all of Rhonda's classmates saw the footage and the hatred toward her became widespread. However, Rhonda was not aware of this just

yet.

Back in her home, it was morning time. Rhonda had just woken up from bed and went to shower. She then had breakfast and was off to enjoy

her weekend. Rhonda enjoyed long walks at the park. At the park, she noticed Sid. At this point she became excited because Sid promised to take her

out to dinner. She slowly walked up to Sid and said: "Hi Sid." Sid looked at her with anger and said: "Oh, it's you." Then Rhonda continued: "So, are we

going out tonight?" Sid yelled: "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rhonda jumped back and yelled: "AH!" Sid continued: "I would never go out with someone who took

part in hurting me!" "Sid what are you talking about?!" Rhonda cried. Sid walked away and said: "Just get away from me!" Rhonda became speechless.

She was confused not knowing what had happened.

After her horrible weekend, Rhonda thought school would make things better. She reminded herself of her popularity, her good grades, and her

best friend Nadine who was always there for her. When she entered the school, nobody paid any attention to her. Then she saw Arnold. This brought

her relief as Arnold was always there to help. She remembered how he helped her the time when her family went broke and she thought maybe he

could figure out Sid's strange behavior. "Arnold, Hey Arnold!" she shouted. Arnold looked at her and said: "What." Rhonda asked: "Do you know what

is going on with Sid? First he promised to go out with me and then he yelled at me and walked away. Did I do something wrong?" Arnold rolled up his

sleeve and showed some of his scars. He then said:"I think you know." Then Arnold walked away. Rhonda stood there even more confused.

In class, Mr. Simmons passed back tests. "Congratulations class". Mr. Simmons said and then continued: "All of you did well on your tests. I am

extremely proud of all of you. Well, almost all of you." He then looked at Rhonda with an angry face. This confused her even more. She actually did

pretty well on her test. Why the angry face directed at her? After class, Rhonda approached Mr. Simmons' desk and then asked in a soft voice: "M-mr.

Simmons? Why did you not like my test? Are you accusing me of cheating?" Mr. Simmons looked at her with disgust and then said: "I wouldn't put it

past you when it comes to cheating as well." Rhonda's lips began to shake. And then Mr. Simmons continued: "Are you forgetting what you did at the

field trip?" Rhonda responded: "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Mr. Simmons' eye began to twitch from anger and then he said:

"You think we don't know about this?" He closed the blinds, got his projector and showed Rhonda the scene where she shook hands with the gunman.

"Pleasure doing business with you Rhonda." The film said. Rhonda's eyes were at disbelief. She was framed! And then Mr. Simmons continued: "Arnold

also told me that the man winked at you as he flew away to prison. You are not fooling anyone, you clearly took part in the torture against me and my

class! Rhonda then realized what that man meant when he said he would make her life miserable. She then said in a desperate voice: "Mr. Simmons,

you have to believe me, I was framed! That man shook my hand on purpose to have you go against me! " I do not want to hear your excuses." Mr.

Simmons replied.

Rhonda was now walking home from school quietly crying to herself. She then remembered Nadine, her best friend. With a bit of hope and

optimism left Rhonda quickly ran home. At home, she picked up the telephone and impatiently dialed Nadine's number. "Come on, Come on." Rhonda

said. Nadine finally picked up and said: "Hello?" "Oh, Nadine…" Rhonda said. Nadine quickly cut her off and said: "What do you want?" Rhonda said:

"There is a horrible rumor going on that I aided the gunmen that kidnapped us." Nadine then said: "Rhonda, what you did was unacceptable. I really

do not wish to speak to you." At this point Rhonda's heart completely sank and she said in a weak tone:" N-Nadine, you don't really believe that do

you? I was framed." Nadine responded by saying: "Rhonda, you and I are through." After that statement the phone call died and so did

Rhonda on the inside. She finally realized that all of her friends were gone, her popularity was gone, and she was now the most hated person at

school. She then fell on her pillow and cried from the emotional pain that she was in.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Depression_

It was noon and Rhonda's parents came home early from work. They went upstairs in order to do their daily inspection of how well she cleaned

up her room. They slowly opened the door only to find Rhonda still in bed. "Rhonda! Shouldn't you be at school?" Buckley asked. However, Brooke

quickly realized that something was wrong. Brooke walked toward her and asked: "Rhonda? Is something the matter?" Rhonda was alive and

conscious but gave no answer. Instead, she would only stare at one area with a sad face. Brooke turned to Buckley and said: "Something's wrong,

schedule a doctor's appointment immediately!"

At the hospital, Brook and Buckley were sitting in the waiting room. Brook with tears asked: "W-what do you think is wrong with our baby?"

Buckley held Brook's hand and said: "It should not be that serious, don't worry." Doctor Steiglitz came in and said: "Mr and Mrs. Lloyd?" "Yes, what is it

doctor?" Brook impatiently asked. Steiglitz replied: "I'm afraid your daughter has a severe case of depression.." "Depression?!" Brook yelled. Then

Buckley stepped in and said: "Doctor, depression is something people my age get. Rhonda is only a nine-year old girl. This is impossible!" Dr. Steiglitz

replied: "I know, I'm surprised as you are. But we did several tests and came up with the same conclusion over and over again. I hate to say it but

your daughter has depression." Then Brooke asked in a crying voice: "I-Is there anyway to cure her depression?" Steiglitz replied: "There is no official

cure for depression but it should not be permanent. The best you can do is spend a little more time with her." Brooke turned to Buckley and said:

"Taking time off during Christmas will no longer work, Rhonda really needs us and we as parents should be there for her. Since your job pays the

highest, I'm going to have to quit mine. Anything to have our little girl to get better again." Buckley nodded. Dr. Steiglitz stepped in and said: "Oh, and

your daughter is going to have to take these." He showed them a bottle of ant-depresant pills. At this point Brook fell on Buckley's shoulder and cried.

The next day at school, it was recess time. The kids were playing ball, skip rope, hopscotch, tag, etc…. Rhonda however sat alone on a bench as

she was not invited to any of the games. While eating her snack, she got out the prescribed medication. When she was swallowing her pill, Sid l

laughed and said: "HEY LOOK! Rhonda is taking drugs!" Harold pointed and said: "AHAHAHAHAHA! Rhonda is a crack head!" Helga laughed and

mockingly said: "That's not very lady-like Rhonda." Then, Arnold and Nadine began to laugh as well. At this point, Rhonda could not take it and ran

away crying.

At home, Rhonda was sitting motionless watching TV. Brooke looked at her with concern. She then walked up to Rhonda and asked: "Princess? Do

you want to talk? Are you hungry?" Rhonda gave no answer. Brooke saw how Rhonda no longer had a spark in her eyes. She saw how Rhonda's spirit

was crushed. Heartbroken, Brooke gently sat down next to Rhonda and held her in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Loyalty

The next day, Rhonda slowly came home from school with a face that was about to cry. Brooke was sitting on the couch and asked: "Oh Rhonda,

how was school?" Rhonda was already shedding tears and quickly ran upstairs. At this point, Brooke couldn't take it and said to herself: "That's it! I'm

going to find out what's wrong!" She went outside and continued toward the school.

As Mr. Simmons was grading papers, Brooke opened his door and said: "Alright, I want to know what is going on!" "Excuse me?" Mr. Simmons

replied. Brooke continued: "Rhonda has been coming home depressed lately. Is she being bullied? I need to know NOW!" Mr. Simmons responded:

"Mrs. Lloyd, your daughter brought this on to herself." "What are you talking about?" Brooke yelled. Mr. Simmons continued: "Do you remember the

field trip that the class took to see the capital?" Brooke replied: "Yes, it was horrible! The students including my Rhonda were almost killed." Mr.

Simmons then said: "Well I have footage of your Rhonda collaborating with the hostage-takers." Mr. Simmons closed the blinds, got out his video

projector and showed the footage of Rhonda shaking hands with the gunman. "Pleasure doing business with you Rhonda." The film said. When it was

over, Mr. Simmons said: "After seeing this, students chose not to hang out with Rhonda anymore. And I Don't blame them." Mr. Simmons then showed

some of his scars. Brooke however did not buy it and said: "I don't care what that film says. My little angel would NEVER do such a thing!" She then

angerly walked out.

Back at home, Brooke entered Rhonda's room and asked: "Rhonda?" Rhonda with tear-stained eyes said: "What." Brooke asked: "Your teacher is

accusing you working with criminals and then showed a video of it." Rhonda quickly said: "Mommy, you have to understand, I was framed! That man

shook my hand on purpose and…" Brooke put her arm on Rhonda's shoulder and said: "Shhh, I believe you, I know you would never do such a thing.

I'm your mother, I know more than anybody else does." She then kissed Rhonda on the forehead and tucked her in.

Meanwhile Buckley was working for his new manager (Peapod Kid's father). Every now and then, Buckley would be called up from his post and do

paperwork at the manager's office. This was one of those moments. When he finished his writing, the manager looked at him and said: "You know

Buckley, my son told me your daughter was working with criminals." Buckley replied: "I really don't care what others say. Please leave my family out of

this." The manager continued: "I'm just saying you should have disciplined that little bitch." Buckley angerly got up with his fist ready! The manager

quickly said: TOUCH ME AND YOU'RE FIRED!" Buckley then restrained himself and quickly left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9: A Not So Happy Birthday

Several weeks have already passed and some of Rhonda's classmates have already turned ten-years old. Now, it was her turn. Although this

year, would be different. Rhonda was not invited to any of the birthday parties. And all of the invitations to her party were rejected.

Buckley had just got off of work and was heading for the store. On his way, he began to realize about how different this year would be. He began

to think about how lonely Rhonda was. He then thought about the pain she was in. Buckley really wanted to do something about this situation. His

heart began to ache for his daughter. Then, Buckley finally arrived at the store. Inside, he did the best he could to find something for Rhonda. He

hoped to find a present that would actually cheer her up. To have her cheer up would mean the world for him at this point. He really wanted to see her

smile and be happy the way she always was. Buckley then remembered Rhonda's love for fashion. He ran to the clothing section and found a beautiful,

expensive dress for his little girl. He then walked up to the register and asked: "I'd like to wrap this please." The clerk asked: "Which color." Buckley

quickly answered: "The shiny red one! That is my daughter's favorite color." Buckley gave the money and received the dress. It was nicely folded and

placed inside a band new box. Then it was wrapped perfectly with the shiny red paper.

At home, Rhonda came down the stairs. She saw how her parents went all out with the decorations. There were balloons, streamers, and

portraits. But this time, there were no friends to greet her. The surrounding looked beautiful. But in reality, it was a sad, lonely place. Rhonda could not

believe what she was reduced to. She was one the popular girl who threw the biggest parties in school. Now, she could not have even one friend to

celebrate her birthday. Brooke was walking to the door and said: "Stay here Rhonda, I'll be back."

Brooke then walked toward the bakery to get Rhonda a birthday cake. Brooke wanted to make sure this birthday was as happy as it could be. As

she was walking, she impatiently wondered: "When will this all end? Rhonda should not live like this." When, Brooke finally arrived at the bakery, she

began to look for Rhonda's favorite flavor. After some searching, she found it. Desperately, Brooke told the baker: I'll take the Chocolate cake

with strawberry icing." "Do you want me to write something on it?" The baker asked. Brooke replied: "Y-yes, how about- Happy Birthday Princess, We

Will Always Love You." The baker finished writing and brooke gave the money. She then received the cake in a fancy gold box. As Brooke walked out of

the bakery, Buckley drove by and offered her a ride. When they were driving, Brooke said: "I really hope we make this a happy day for our little

Rhonda." Buckley in a choked up voice said: "M-Me too."

Back at home, Rhonda was sitting at the table alone when her parents finally arrived. "HEY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both said. Then Brooke said:

"Why don't you and your father go in the backyard while I get everything ready in the kitchen."

In the backyard, Buckley sat with Rhonda on a bench. He looked at her and said: "Today is a special day isn't it? You're growing up so fast ."

"Yep." Rhonda said in a choked up voice. As a father, Buckley had a really hard time looking at all of this. He never thought he would ever see his

daughter all alone on her birthday.

Back in the kitchen, Brooke was finishing lighting the candles. She was very worried about this day. She wanted to do everything that she could

to maker Rhonda happy on her birthday. If by the end of the day, Rhonda would not be happy, Brooke would be completely heartbroken. She then

walked toward the backyard to call up Buckley and Rhonda to the table.

At the table, Rhonda blew out her candles without showing any effort. At this point Buckley couldn't stand seeing her like this. He then got out

the present hoping it would cheer her up. He said: "Listen, before we cut the cake, how about you open up your present?" Rhonda held the present in

her hands. She saw how beautifully wrapped it was with the shiny red paper. She gently tore the paper and then opened the box. In it, she saw a

beautiful new dress. She then looked at all the wealth and decorations that surrounded her empty party. Rhonda finally realized how ridiculous she

was crying over lost wealth back when her family went broke. She now learned that wealth is nothing without friends. Brooke then said: "My what a

beautiful dress! What do you say you go upstairs and try it on." Rhonda in a sad voice said: "No thanks." "Oh, well how about some cake." Brooke said

as she began to start cutting. Rhonda said: "I'm really not hungry." Buckley said in a desperate voice: "Then how about I go back to the store. What is

it that you really want for your birthday?" Rhonda said in a crying voice: "I just want a friend." She then ran upstairs crying. Brooke gently put her head

down on the table and began to cry as well. And in a stressed out manner, Buckley put his hand over his eyes as he was trying hold back the tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sid's Fortune

The school year was coming to a close and Mr. Simmons gave out the final assignment. There were pockets hanging on the wall with each of the

students' names on them. The students were to write kind letters about any classmate (s) they chose and then put the letters in those pockets.

Rhonda wrote some letters to Nadine, Arnold and Sid hoping they would be her friends again. As she put them in, she noticed that her pocket was

empty. She walked over to her pocket just to make sure. And it was true. The emptiness of the pocket reminded her how empty her life has become.

Rhonda then saw how Sid, Arnold and Nadine crumpled up her letters and threw them in the trash. She looked at how everybody else had at least one

letter in their pocket but she had none. Then, the bell rang and the students ran out of the room cheering that school was out. Rhonda however slowly

walked out with her head down. As she was about to walk out the door, she looked back at Mr. Simmons and said in a soft tone: "Well, goodbye Mr.

Simmons." impatiently replied: "Just-just go and close the door after yourself." Rhonda began to tear up again and slowly closed the door.

Meanwhile, Sid was walking with Harold and Stinky. Sid then said: "Boy howdy, you two are lucky. Harold you are with Patty and Stinky you are

with Gloria. I wish I had a girl as well." Stinky then said: "Well, at least you didn't end up with Rhonda after what she did to us." Harold then said:

"Yah, I'm still seeing a therapist after that field trip.""Yah, you guys are right." Said Sid. Soon, the three parted ways. As Sid walked home, he passed

by Madame Balanche. She then said: "Hey kid, fortune reading's half price. What do you say?" Sid with extra cash in his jacket said: "Eh, what the

heck." He then walked inside. "So what do you want to know?' Balanche asked. "Hmm." Sid thought. He then responded: "How about me in nine

years?" Balanche looked at her crystal ball and said: "Oh my. I see regret, a lot of regret. There seems to be some sort of loss." Angerly, Sid walked

out saying: "Well that was a waste of perfectly good cash." Arnold happened to walk by and said: "Hey Sid, is something wrong?" Sid replied: "Yah, I

was ripped off by a fortune teller." Arnold then said: "Oh that sucks, you should stay away from those people." Sid was walking back home and said:

"Now you tell me."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: What Could Have Been_

Summer went by quickly this year. What was two months felt like two weeks. And now another school year had begun. PS118 decided to kick off the

year with a back to school dance at the gym.

Back at home, Brooke was talking to Rhonda and said: "So, what do you say you try on that new dress and go to the dance?" "I don't want to

humiliate myself!" Rhonda complained. Brooke said: "Now Rhonda, you might find a nice boy." Rhonda impatiently said: "Did you forget that the

whole school hates me!?" With a sad face, Brooke put her head down. Rhonda looked at her and said with a broken voice: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for

yelling." She then hugged her mother. Brooke hugged her back and said: "Don't worry, I promise things will get better."

Meanwhile, Sid was sitting at his house when his parents finally came home from work. His father Ray walked up to him and said: "Hey, hey how is my

boy doing this evening?" Sid's mom was holding a bag saying: "Your father and I made just enough money to buy you this." Sid opened the bag and

saw a brand new suit. Ray looked at him with a smile and said: "We know your school is having a big dance tonight and we just want you to look your

best." Sid however said: "Yah, the thing is, I have nobody to take. Maybe I'll wear it at a birthday party or something." Ray sternly said: "Now Sid, a

dance is a perfect place to find someone special." He then put his arm around his wife's shoulder and said: "In fact, that is how your mother and I

met." Sid smiled and said: "Ok, I'll go."

Soon, the sun set and the dance was about to begin. Everybody arrived with the best clothes that they had. Sid was at the bathroom washing his

face. He then heard some breathing behind him. Immediately, he freaked out and jumped yelling: "AH!" It then turned out to be Brainy. Brainy said:

"Hi." Sid angerly said: "Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Brainy shrugged his shoulders. After calming down, Sid said: "So, you have no date either?"

Brainy shook his head with sad eyes. "Are you over Helga?" Sid asked as Brainy's lips began to shake. Sid then continued: "You know she is not going

to leave Arnold for you. It's best you find someone else." Angerly, Brainy left the room. Then, Sid looked at himself in the mirror nervously and sighed.

As the dance began, all the couples went on the dance floor and had fun. Rhonda however sat at the side hoping someone would ask her to dance.

Meanwhile, Sid was still in the bathroom not sure of himself. Hours have passed and many began to go home already. Arnold and Helga were last ones

to leave and then Rhonda was left alone in the gym. The men's bathroom door opened and Sid finally came out. After seeing him, her heart began to

race hoping he would ask her. Sid looked around and realized he had been in the bathroom longer than he thought. He noticed how empty the gym

was. He then saw Rhonda. At this point, Rhonda was so desparate. She saw how all the other girls had someone who cared for them and she wanted

the same. Sid however, carelessly looked at his wrist watch and left. Crushed, Rhonda slowly put her head down, covered her eyes,and began to sob.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: And The Winner Is…_

Early in the morning, Principle Wartz was walking toward the school. He seemed to be in a very good mood. He was humming and spining his keys

while on his way to PS118. As he arrived at the school entrance, he gave himself a nice sigh of all of his accomplishments throught the years. He

walked inside the school and entered his office. He looked at all of his awards and all of the teachers that he had the pleasure of working with.

Principle Wartz smiled and said to himself: "Maybe we should have our best teacher awards early this year."

The next day, the school was ready to have it's assembly. Mr. Simmons was really determined to win this year. He quickly rushed his students over to

the assembly saying: "Come on, come on, we don't want to be late!" The assembly was about to start and Principle Wartz began to walk up toward

the stage. Mr. Simmons was so desperate to win this year he immediately shooshed the chatter of the students. Principle Wartz tapped on the

microphone to make sure it works and cleared his throat. He then spoke: "Alright, students, I would like to welcome you all to yet another best teacher

awards! Today we will be honoring a very special teacher." Mr. Simmons began to shake from nervousness quietly saying to himself: "Come on, come

on. Please be me this time." Arnold who was sitting right next to him starred at Mr. Simmons with a concerned look. Arnold Then said : "Mr. Simmons,

you are one of the best teachers ever and you should know that. You do not need an award to tell you anything." Mr. Simmons looked at Arnold and

sighed. He responded : "Your right Arnold, thank you." He then put his arm on Arnold's shoulder saying: "You know, I may be the best teacher, but you

will always be my favorite student." Arnold smiled and said: "Thanks Mr. Simmons." Meanwhile on stage Principle Wartz was about to open up the

envelope. He said: "And the winner is…" began to sweat and desperately say to himself: "Yes, yes?" Arnold with a concerned look said:

"Mr. Simmons, I thought we…" "BE QUIET ARNOLD!" Simmons quickly said. Arnold then looked down with a disappointed face and sighed. Principle

Wartz said: "Mrrr." Mr Simmons folded his hands, looking up at the sky praying: "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,

please." Anold covered his eyes in embarrasement. Principle Wartz finished: "SIMMONS!" Mr. Simmons immediately got a frown on his face and put his

head down. Simmons then put his head up and said: "Wait a minute." He then turned to Arnold and asked: "Arnold? Did he just call my name? Arnold

chuckled and said: "Of course he did. Now go up there and accept that award, you deserve it." Mr. Simmons' face lit up as he rose from his seat. All of

the students that he loved were clapping for him. This put several tears in his eyes. As he got up to the stage, Principle Wartz handed him his award

and shook his hand. They put each other's arms around their shoulders and took a picture. After that, they gave each other a hug. Mr. Simmons wiping

his tears said: "It is an honor to accept this award from you Principle Wartz." As Mr. Simmons was about to leave the stage, Princple Wartz quickly

grabbed him by the hand and said: "Whoah, slow down there Mr. Simmons. We are not finished yet." Mr. Simmons was confused. Was he missing

something? Principle Wartz then got on the microphone and said in front of everybody: "Mr. Simmon, you truly are the best teacher that I have had the

pleasure of working with. I am here to announce my retirement and I want you to take my place as THE NEW PRINCIPLE OF PS118!" At this point, Mr.

Simmons' eyes were wide open and he was speechless. Then, all of the students rose up, cheared and gave him a standing ovation. Arnold was the

first one to rise and everyone soon followed after him. As they were all cheering, Arnold looked at Mr. Simmons, gave him a thumbs up and winked at

him. Mr. Simmons smiled at Arnold and waved at him. Principle Wartz then stretched out his hand and asked: "So, what do you say principle?" Mr.

Simmons took a deep breath and shook his hand. Simmons then said: "OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

After the assembly was over, Principle Wartz took the new Principle Simmons to his office. Wartz began to take his stuff down and put it in a cardboard

box. Mr. Simmons looked at him with tears in his eyes saying: "We are all gonna miss you Principle watrz." Principle Wartz scratched the back of his

head and with a red face said: "Aw, don't worry. I'll come by and visit once in a while. It's not like I'm dying or anything.." Watrz then continued: "Now

this is a big responsibility Mr. Simmons. You are now in charge of the entire school." Mr. Simmons put his hand over his forehead and saluted Principle

Wartz saying: "You can count on me sir." "Ok, great." Wartz said as he left the office with his box. Mr. Simmons watched Principle Wartz and said to

himself: "There goes a the best principle that ever lived. I hope I can be as good as him one day." Mr. Simmons then sat at his new desk. He began to

get out his things and hang them up against the wall. He then got out his prized position. The best teacher award. He proudly put it on his desk, put

his hands on his hips and gave a sigh of accomplishment. He looked at all of this and said to himself: "It was all worth it."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Banned_

As Mr. Simmons sat around in his new office, he noticed a list of all the students who will be graduating from Grade School. While looking down the list,

Simmons smiled. These were all of the students that he taught last year. In fact, these were his very first students when he started teaching at PS118.

He saw Arnold's name on the list and his heart warmed up. He then saw Harold and a bunch of other students he had a good time working with. And

then, he saw Rhonda's name. Mr. Simmons then got on the speakerphone saying: "Rhonda Lloyd, please come to the principle's office immediately." As

Rhonda heard this, Helga who sat in the back of her laughed and said: "Oh, boy, Rhonda what did you do this time?" Harold then said: "Maybe she

smuggled in some more of her drugs." The class began to laugh and Rhonda quickly left the room. Rhonda slowly entered the principle's room asking:

"You-you wanted to see me?" Mr. Simmons replied: "I just wanted to let you know that you will not be graduating alongside your classmates." "WHAT?

But I have some of the best grades!" Rhonda desperately said. Mr. Simmons responded: "Oh, you will still graduate. However you will not attend the

ceremony. I refuse to glorify a person such as yourself." "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Rhonda cried. Mr. Simmons replied: "I'm the principle. What I say

goes."

Back at home, Rhonda locked herself in her room and the news broke to to her parents. Her parents were sitting in the living room when Brooke

yelled: THAT'S IT! If they hate our daughter that much then we will pull her out of that good for nothing school!" Buckley replied: "But the next school is

too far away from where we live. And I have to work here." Brooke responded: "Then I guess she is going to have to be home schooled." Buckley

said: "Home schooled? You're not a teacher." "I meant online home schooling." Brooke replied. Buckley sighed and said: "I guess it is best that she

studies here where she is loved. Alright, lets do it." As Buckley was getting out of the couch, Brooke said in a broken voice: "Buckley, do you think this

will ever end?" Her voice began to crack as she said: "Will Rhonda ever have a friend again?" Brooke continued: "Will she ever be happy

again?" Buckley sat next to Brooke and gave her a hug. As he was hugging her, he began to shed tears for his daughter. However, he had to comfort

his wife so he said: "Of course. Soon, we will see Rhonda smile again and everything will be back to normal." He then thought to himself: "Oh, I hope

so."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Graduation Day_

So, Rhonda no longer attended PS118. She now went to school online. It was a little better since she was not surrounded by people who hated her.

But she was still not happy.

As weeks gone by, she would receive excellent test scores and her parents did their best to make her feel better. However, it was not the same. Not

like how it used to be when Mr. Simmons would personally congratulate her and tell her how special she was. It was also not the same in the sense

that she would no longer look forward to hanging out with her friends after school. Rhonda checked her chatting website and saw how her friends

have all unsubscribed. As her lips shook, she realized that social networking was no longer for her. And with a heavy heart, she closed down her

account. She looked outside and saw how her former classmates and friends were playing baseball. She remembered how well she used to play. She

remembered how after a game they would all get ice cream together and hang out at Arnold's doorstep. Rhonda really missed those days and then

gently put her head down on her desk.

**Flashback- **

"Oh my, look how well you've done Rhonda." Mr. Simmons said as he handed back her test. He then said: "You are a really talented young girl."

Rhonda chuckled and said: "Thank You Mr. Simmons." Mr. Simmons looked at Rhonda with a smile and said: "Rhonda, I'm so happy that you are in my

class. You have really nice handwriting and you are a very sweet girl. I would love it if you would come back and visit after a few years." Rhonda

smiled and said: "Ok, Mr. Simmons." She gave him a hug and then went off to her friends. Nadine was over at the school exit saying: "Come on

Rhonda, everybody is waiting for us at Gerald Field!" "Coming!" Shouted Rhonda as she put her books in her locker.

**Back To Present Day-**

Rhonda lifted her head up from her desk at home and quietly went downstairs.

As months went by, graduation day became closer and closer. At school, the students were trying on their caps and robes. Sid came in with the new

suit that his parents bought him. Stinky said: "Wilikers Sid, that sure is fancy there suit you got." Harold said: "Yah, all I'm wearing is my old Bar

Mitzvah outfit." Sid replied: "Thanks, my parents bought this for me." "I wish I had thoughtful parents." Harold said jealously. "You're parents mush be

RICH!" Stinky added. Sid replied: "Oh not at all. They actually work really hard and I barely get to see them." Arnold stepped in and said: "Well at least

it pays off with the nice things that you're getting." "Yah, with fancy clothes like that, you'll be getting a girl in no time." Said Stinky. Sid smiled and

said: "Thanks guys." Meanwhile, in the girls' room, Nadine came out with her cap and robe saying: "Well, how do I look." "Not bad." Helga said. "Oh

you look ever so lovely." Lila added. Nadine: replied: "Thanks, you are all very good friends. I can't imagine living without you." The girls then hugged.

Helga got up and said: "Well, now it's my turn to go and try out my cap and robe." When Helga changed into her uniform, she got on to the stage and

practiced. Mr. Simmons said: "Wow Helga you look really great." Helga smiled and went backstage. When she arrived backstage, Bob, Miriam, and Olga

were there waiting for her. "Oh no." She thought to herself. Olga quickly ran up and said: SURPRISE BABY SISTER!" She then hugged Helga and began

to squeeze tightly. Helga gasping for air got up the strength to say: "I-can't-breathe!" Olga dropped her saying: "Oops! Sorry." She then teared up

and with a cracked voice said: "I can't believe it, my baby sister is graduating." Helga sighed saying to herself: "I was afraid that this would happen."

Bob walked up saying: "Hey, hey, if it isn't my little Holly." "That's Helga dad." She replied. Bob with a red face said: "Helga right, I always knew you

would graduate! No school level is too much for a Pataki!" "Congratulations dear" Miriam added. Then, Arnold stepped into the picture, shook their

hands and said: "Mr. and Mrs. Pataki. Olga. Nice seeing all of you here." "Yah whatever." Bob said carelessly as he was not too pleased with Helga

being with Arnold. Arnold turned to Helga and said: "Come on, Mr. Simmons is waiting for us." When Arnold and Helga left, Miles and Stella were

standing in the back of Bob with angry faces. Miles then said: "Now what was that about my son being an ORPHAN BOY?" Bob began to scratch the

back of his head and laughed nervously saying : "Oh, oh my." In the back room, Mr. Simmons gathered all of the students saying: "Well, soon all of you

will graduate." He then wiped a tear off his face saying: "It was an honor for you to be the first students that I taught." Arnold smiled and said: "You're

our principle now. We will still see you now that our school has expanded." Mr. Simmons said: "You're right. It's just that you are all growing up so fast

it puts a tear to my eye." Arnold then said to the class: "Lets all grow up together and never leave each other." All the students cheered in

agreement.

Soon, graduation day came and after the ceremony, there was a party being held at the gym. Former Principle Wartz stopped by for a visit. Mr.

Simmons gave him a tour of the school. Wartz looked around and said: "Wow, the school is in tip top shape. I don't regret picking you one bit

Simmons. You've really grown up since you started working here. You used to be more of a passive teacher. Now, you are a responsible principle."

Simmons smiled saying: "Well thank you Principle Wartz. That means a lot coming from you." Meanwhile, Rhonda was back home looking outside her

window. She saw the bright lights coming from the school and sounds of laughter. She turned in her final test online and graduated as well. But it was

nowhere near as exciting as graduating on stage where her family would see her accept the diploma. She decided to call it a night and went to

bed early.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Missing_

As the years went by, the students progressed to Middle School. They met new students and gained new friends.

Meanwhile, Brooke was just coming home from shopping. She slowly opened the door saying: "Rhonda, I'm back with the groceries." There was no

response. "Rhonda?" Brooke asked with a concerned voice. She dropped the groceries quickly ran upstairs to Rhonda's room. Brooke opened the door

and the room was empty. "Oh no." She said in a frightened voice. Brooke got out her cell phone and immediately called Buckley. At work, Buckley was

taking a break when his phone rang. He picked it up saying: "Hello?" Brooke yelled: "Buckley! Rhonda is gone! I can't find her anywhere in the house!"

"WHAT?" Buckley shouted. He then quickly ran out of the workplace. He arrived at the house where Brooke was on her knees crying. Buckley picked

her up, put his arms on her shoulders and said: "Don't worry, we will find her. Now go look for Rhonda at the mall and I will search the parks." Brooke

wiped her tears away and quickly ran toward the mall. Buckley then ran to the park. Brooke arrived at the mall and then ran to the clothing store. She

then asked the clerk: "Excuse me, have you seen a brunette girl with a red sweater, black pants, red shoes, and looks a lot like me?" "Sorry ma'am."

The clerk replied. Brooke quickly ran out and headed for the salon. Unfortunately, Rhonda was not there either. Brooke then ran to the bathrooms and

Rhonda was nowhere in sight. She fell on her knees and cried. She folded her hands, looked up and prayed: "Dear Lord, please don't take her

from me." She then collapsed and cried on the floor. Meanwhile, Buckley was at the park. He checked the swings. He checked the slides. And there

was no sign of Rhonda anywhere. He looked at the benches which were all empty. Buckley ran to the pond where he saw a bunch of children running

and playing except for his own. Buckley began to breathe heavily not wanting to think about what could have happened to his daughter. He then

remembered Dinoland. Hoping she would be there, Buckley quickly ran toward it's direction. As he arrived at Dinoland, Buckley noticed a telescope on

top of a hill. He ran up the hill, put a quarter in the telescope and began to search for Rhonda. Through the telescope, he spotted all sorts of rides and

people in line. He then spotted Arnold. As he saw Arnold, Buckley was consumed by anger and quickly marched down the hill. "YOU!" He yelled. He

pointed his finger at Arnold saying: "My daughter is missing! And if something happened her, you will pay!" Arnold calmly replied: "Rhonda is not

missing, I saw her at The Pier." "The Pier!" Buckley said to himself and then quickly ran to that area. When arriving at The Pier, Buckley finally saw

Rhonda sitting on the edge. She was quietly looking down at the water and held an ice cream cone in her hand. He quickly ran up to her yelling:

"Rhonda! Where have you been?!" Rhonda looked at him with a sad face and said: "I just wanted to be somewhere with a lot of people. It was really

lonely at the house." Buckley angrily said: "Do you know how worried your mother is right now?! She is searching all over the mall!" Rhonda

responded: "I used to go out lots of times." Buckley replied: "Yes, back when you were with your friend…" Rhonda then began to cry. Buckley sighed.

He said: "Alright. Before anything, I want you to call your mother and tell her your safe." Buckley got out his cell phone and gave it to Rhonda. Rhonda

then dialed the number. At the mall Brooke was searching for Rhonda desperately. She ran all over the place. And then her phone rang. She

immediately picked up and heard her daughter's voice. Rhonda said: "Mom? It's ok, I'm here at The Pier with daddy." Brooke then gave a big sigh of

relief and said: "Oh, my precious little Rhonda. Please don't run off like that again." Rhonda replied: "Ok, mommy I won't." She then handed back the

phone. As Buckley put it in his pocket, he said: "You know your grounded for not telling us." Rhonda replied: "Go ahead, I have no friends to see

anyway." Buckley then saw tears running down her cheeks. With a sad face, he looked down and said: "Well alright, I will forgive this one time since

your mother and I never instructed you to let us know when you leave the house." Rhonda then in a sad voice said: "Oh, daddy, I feel so alone. I see

all these people having fun together and I have nobody.' Buckley responded: "Rhonda, you are not alone. Your mother and I are always by your side."

He then hugged her holding her by his side. She handed him her ice cream saying: "You want some? I'm done with it anyway." Buckley smiled

and said: "Come on now, lets get back home."


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Final Efforts_

Even more years have gone by and now the students were ready to finish High School. At this time, Rhonda was already 18 years old. She was now

living without any friends for nine years. She still lived with her parents who provided all the support they could. At this point, Rhonda did not know

how much longer she could take. She really could not handle living like this. She was living this long without a single friend and she did not get used to

it one bit.

Meanwhile, Arnold and the rest were taking a walk down memory lane at the old Elementary School playground. Gerald then said: "Man, time flies by

so fast!" Nadine picked up the old skip rope and said: "Wow, look at how small this thing is now." She remembered how she would play jump rope

with Rhonda and then carelessly dropped it on the ground. Lila began to play hopscotch laughing and saying: "I still got it." "Hey guys, check me out!"

Harold shouted as he got a kickball and kicked it over the school. "Oops." He said. "You still haven't changed have you pink boy." Helga said. Harold

then said: "Whatever, I'll just swing instead." As he sat on the swing, it immediately broke. Helga began to laugh and said to Patty: "What do you see

in him?" Patty put her hand over her face in embarrassment. Arnold stood up and said: "Can you all believe it? We're about to finish PS118!" Stinky

began to touch the slide saying: "We had a lot of good times here." He then teared up and said: "It's gonna be hard to say goodbye." Helga rolled her

eyes saying: "Oh boy." Arnold stepped in and said: "Don't worry Stinky, we could always stop by and visit." "Hey guys, look at me." Said Sid as he was

holding the monkey bars while standing on the ground saying: "I'm getting too old for this." Everybody laughed while Arnold looked at the perfect

atmosphere around him and smiled.

Inside the principle's office, Mr. Simmons was busy signing the diplomas when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. A large man with a

suit and tie said: "Robert Simmons?" "Do I know you?" Mr. Simmons asked. The man replied: "I was mayor Dixie's assistant." Mr. Simmons responded:

"Oh yeah, I remember!" The assistant then asked: "Do you remember your hostage situation that the mayor and I rescued you from?" Mr. Simmons

replied: "Oh yes. Nine years from now it is still the most traumatic experience in my lifetime." The assistant then said: "Well my team and I have found

more film from that bunker. It was buried underneath some mud just outside of the back exit. We've cleaned it off and it should work perfectly." Mr.

Simmons carelessly said: "Alright, put it on my desk, I'll get to it later." "Sure thing." The assistant said. He put it on the desk and walked out of the

office waving his hand saying: "Take care now." "Bye." Said Mr. Simmons as he tediously signed the diplomas.

**Flashback-**

It was a gray afternoon with a rainy climate. A four-year old Rhonda was holding a little umbrella as Brooke walked her to pre-school. When they

arrived, Brooke took off Rhonda's jacket and set her free to meet the other kids. The first person she ran into was Nadine who was playing with blocks.

"Hi." said little Rhonda. "Hello." Said little Nadine. "What's you're name?" Asked Rhonda. "Nadine." She replied. "I'm Rhonda." She said. "Hi Rhonda."

Said little Nadine. Rhonda then asked: "Can I play blocks with you?" "Ok." replied Nadine. Meanwhile, Brooke and Nadine's mother were watching

them. Brooke said: "Aw, aren't they just adorable?" Nadine's mother said: "Yeah, I have a feeling they are going to become the best of friends."

**Back to Present Day- **

Nadine's alarm clock rang as she woke up. "What a weird dream." She said to herself. Her mother was outside her room yelling: "Hurry up Nadine,

you're going to be late for your High School graduation." "Oh no!" Said Nadine. She quickly grabbed her graduation outfit and ran outside her door.

When arriving to the school, Nadine rushed to the girls' room. "Sorry, am I late?" Nadine asked. "Nah, you're fine." Said Helga. Nadine put a mint in her

mouth saying: "I overslept and didn't even get a chance to brush my teeth." Lila replied: "It's ok. As long as you came in on time." Phoebe stepped in

saying: "So Helga, you were nominated to give a speech. Do you know what you're going to say?" Helga thought of Arnold and smiled saying: "Yah, I

know what I'm going to say." Meanwhile, Arnold was with Sid playing basketball at the gym. Sid was still without a girlfriend. But he did not worry

about that too much as he was surrounded by great friends. While shooting hoops Arnold laughed and asked: "Hey Sid, are you sure it's a good idea

to be sweaty like this on graduation day?" Sid replied: "Eh, who cares." The boys began to laugh when Mr. Simmons came in. "Uh-oh." They both said.

Mr. Simmons replied: "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Just hurry up to the stage. The ceremony is about to start."

The graduation ceremony began with an opening by Mr. Simmons: "Dear parents, students, and loved ones, today we will be honoring a very special

class. This is the very first class that I taught back when I was a Grade School teacher. We've been through a lot together and I am very proud to see

them making the step toward adulthood. I believe these students are worthy of graduating High School and they are ready for the real world. I am so

happy to be their teacher and principle. I hope they will find everything they need in the journey that lies ahead of them. And now I will invite one of

these students to the stage to share a speech for us. Please welcome Helga Patacki!" As Helga walked up toward the stage, the audience began to

cheer including the students backstage. Bob, Miriam, and Olga were in the audience shedding tears of joy. Helga waved to the crowd and began to

speak: "Thank you. You know, I wasn't always this open. I used to be more of a loner. However, I had a really good friend named Phoebe who was

always by my side. I then met somebody who I really care about and he really cares about me. He is always there to tell me how beautiful I look and

how much I matter to him. I am very blessed with the amazing friends that I have. And I am very blessed with an amazing teacher and principle named

Mr. Simmons. This has been in amazing year and I am very thankful to those who made me the lucky person I am today. Thank you very much." The

audience began to cheer. Arnold smiled as he was looking from behind the curtain. Big Bob however rolled his eyes. He was not happy at all that Helga

was still with Arnold. Mr. Simmons got up on stage and wiped a tear from his eye. He then said: "Thank you Helga. That was very good. Alright, lets

get started with the diplomas shall we?" The audience cheered in agreement.

After the ceremony, a party was being held for the students at the gym. There was food, drinks and all sorts of games for the students to enjoy on

their final night at PS118. Meanwhile, Rhonda was taking a walk outside her house and heard a bunch of noise coming from the school. She heard how

much fun the students were having and she began to long for friends even more. She thought to herself: "They seem to be in a good mood. Maybe

they'll let me in." She went inside the school over to the gym. When she opened the door to the gym, everybody immediately starred at her. Stinky

then said: "HEY! What are you doing here?" Helga added: "Nobody invited you Rhonda Lloyd!" "Get out of here!" Harold shouted. Rhonda's lips began

to shake and she quickly ran off. She ran all the way back home. When opening her door, both Brooke and Buckley asked: "Hey, how was…" Rhonda

fell on the couch and cried heavily. Buckley couldn't stand seeing this anymore and said: "You know, I'm going to the store. I'll be right back." He quickly

left the house. Brooke sat next to Rhonda on the couch with a deep sigh saying: "Rhonda, please don't cry." As Rhonda was sobbing, she said: "I can't

live like this! I can't take anymore of this!" Brooke with tears in her eyes held Rhonda and thought to herself: "I can't live like this either. This has to

end!"

When Buckley arrived at the store, he began to pace down the isles back and forth saying to himself: "This has to stop! My daughter can't live like

this!" He then stopped and noticed familiar-looking faces. A short, stout man with dark curly hair, a potato nose and a goatee mustache wearing a

white shirt and black tie. With him was a tall woman with straight, light brown hair and a slightly long nose wearing a golden yellow dress and heels. It

was his old friends Mikhail and Anna Lansky.

_Note: Buckley and Mikhail go way back. Mikhail and his wife Anna were defectors from The Soviet Union. After fleeing the Iron Curtain, they met with a young _

_Buckley Lloyd who worked with them on anti-communist activities. _

Buckley walked up to them and said: "Mikhail, Anna? Is that really you?" Mikhail responded in a thick Russian accent: "Can I help you?" "It's me Buckley

Lloyd! Remember?" Said Buckley. Both Mikhail's and Anna's eyes were wide open. Mikhail then opened his arms and gave Buckley a big hug saying:

BUCKLEY! My dear old friend!" "It's been a while." Anna added with her Russian accent. Mikhail then asked: "So, how is your family?" Immediately,

Buckley got a frown on his face saying: "Not good at all." Anna in a concerned voice said: "What's wrong?" Buckley replied: "My daughter has a horrible

accusation against her and she's been living without friends for nine years now. Things have been really hard for our family." Mikhail replied: "Do you

remember our son Ruvim?" Buckley said: "Oh yes. What an adorable little boy he was. He was the reason Brooke and I wanted to have a baby in the

first place." Mikhail then proudly said: "Well that adorable little boy is now a handsome young man who is single. What do you say we introduce him to

your daughter." Buckley was shocked! If this works, Rhonda would no longer be miserable. Buckley then asked: "So you are not concerned about the

accusations against my daughter?" Both Mikhail and Anna smiled. Mikhail put his hand on Buckley's shoulder and said: "Buckley, you are a dear friend

of mine. I had your back and you had mine. If you say your daughter is innocent then she is innocent!" Anna nodded in agreement. Buckley then gave

Mikhail a big hug. With tears in his eyes and a broken voice, Buckley said: Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Buckley then arrived home. With excitement and optimism he happily opened the door. He saw how Rhonda fell asleep on the couch and Brooke was

sitting beside her with a sad look. Brooke then asked: "What are you so happy about?" Buckley put his hands on Brooke's shoulders saying :"Our

troubles are finally over!" "What are you talking about?" She asked. Buckley responded: "Do you remember Mikhail and Anna Lansky?" "Oh yeah, I

remember." She said. Buckley continued: "Well, I've met them at the store and they want us to introduce their son Ruvim to Rhonda. Our daughter will

finally be happy again!" Brooke sat on the couch, looked at Rhonda as she was sleeping and then said: "I can't believe it, all of this will finally come to

an end."

Back at the school, Mr. Simmons laid back in his office enjoying the successful school year. He then noticed the new film brought by the mayor's

assistant. "Eh, why not." he said to himself. He got the film and went to his old classroom. When he arrived, he smiled saying to himself: "A lot of good

memories here." He remembered the students as little Grade-schoolers sitting on these desks. He put the film down and went to the storage closet to

get out the film projector. When he got it, he went to the front of the classroom and put down the overhead. He said to himself: "I miss teaching." He

put the film in the projector and began to roll it. It showed how Rhonda was inside the bunker shaking in fear. Mr. Simmons said to himself angrily: "Oh,

yah her! I remember her." The film continued to show how the gunman was trying to get her to say where her address was. The gunman admitted: "I

will make life miserable!" The gunman looked at the camera and had an evil smile. Then the film was over. At first, Mr. Simmons began to nervously

laugh to himself saying: "That can't be right. Otherwise Rhonda would be…" He then gulped stressfully starting to realize Rhonda was telling the truth.

Sweat began to rush down his back and his skin became completely pale. He began to breath heavily and his eyesight became blurry. His whole body

was shaking and then he collapsed unconsciously on the floor face down. Meanwhile, Arnold was walking down the hall admiring his diploma. He then

noticed a light coming from Mr. Simmons' old classroom. "Huh?" he said to himself. He walked in to see the film projector being on. Arnold said to

himself: "What the…" He then saw Mr. Simmons laying unconscious on the floor. "AH!" He yelled. Mr. Simmons then opened his eyes. In a concerned

voice, Arnold asked: "Mr. Simmons? Are you alright?" Mr. Simmons immediately remembered Rhonda. Tears began to run down his cheeks. Arnold

realized something was wrong, he then asked: "Mr. Simmons? What's going on?" Mr. Simmons' lips began to shake as he said: "Oh, Arnold, we made

a terrible mistake!" "What are you talking about?" Asked Arnold. Simmons replied: "It turns out Rhonda was innocent all along." "What?" Arnold

replied. Mr. Simmons said: "Yes, this is a new film dug up from that bunker. It shows how the gunman purposefully shook Rhonda's hand to make her

life miserable." When Arnold was watching the film, it showed exactly what Rhonda was talking about as the gunman admitted: "I will make your life

miserable!" Arnold began to feel light-headed and sat down at his old desk. Mr. Simmons then said: "Arnold, we have to do what is right! Share this

video with your friends and go get Rhonda! We are going to welcome her back with open arms." Arnold nodded in agreement.

Soon, the entire class learned Rhonda was innocent. The party noise immediately burned out. The night started out as a joyous occasion. Now, it was

a nightmare. Arnold then quickly ran outside to Rhonda's house. At the same time, Ruvim was making his way to Rhonda's house as well. Ruvim

normally wore a blue sweater with white collars sticking out due to his undershirt. He would also wear gray pants and black shoes. Except this time,

he wore a black jacket, a white shirt and a golden tie as he was ready to meet Rhonda. He had combed, light brown hair and a slightly long nose like

his mother Anna. Like Rhonda, he was tall, rich and handsome as well. Arnold however, was sprinting to Rhonda's house and arrived at her door first.

He was about to ring the doorbell. He saw lights inside her house and knew she was in there. Then, Arnold began to sweat nervously. He did not

know if he could face Rhonda and her parents after all these years. Arnold decided not to ring the doorbell just yet. He wanted to show how sorry he

really was and quickly ran to the gift shop to buy her an apology card. After Arnold left, Ruvim came in from the other side of the road and arrived to

Rhonda's doorstep. He rang the doorbell. "Come in!" Said Brooke. Ruvim opened the door and saw Rhonda wearing a beautiful red dress and black

heels. Buckley smiled and said: "Ruvim, I'd like you to meet our daughter Rhonda." Ruvim in a soft voice said: "Rhonda, you look beautiful." Rhonda

however, was not in the mood after the rejection she took earlier. Ruvim gently got her hand and said: "Come on, I know a great restaurant for us to

get to know more about each other. When they left, Brooke and Buckley gave each other a hug of accomplishment.

At the restaurant, a private dinner was reserved for Ruvim and Rhonda. Ruvim was eating as much plates as he could. Rhonda however, had no

appetite. Ruvim saw how broken Rhonda looked. He felt bad for her and asked: "Rhonda? Is there something wrong?" Rhonda in a sad voice said:

"Oh, Ruvim, I used to be the popular girl with many friends. Then, after a disastrous field trip, my whole world fell apart. I was framed and lost all of my

friends. I have been living like this for nine years and it only got harder." Rhonda then put her head down on the table and began to cry. Ruvim got up

and sat next to her. He said: "Nine years, nine years without any friends. But that's all it will be is nine years because in case you haven't noticed, you

finally have a friend again." Ruvim gave her hug showing that she was no longer alone. Rhonda looked up at him as he smiled at her and said: "I am

here for you." Rhonda could not believe it! She began to realized that her nine years of misery were finally over! Ruvim then smiled and wiped her

tears away. Rhonda felt as if she had just stepped out of prison. And for the first time in nine years, Rhonda finally smiled and immediately embraced

her new hero. She then said: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You've finally made me into the happy girl that I once was! Ruvim kindly laughed and said:

"Anything for a sweet girl like you." She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Ruvim said: "What beautiful hazel eyes you have, a cute little

nose, and lovely straight hair." "You're a handsome guy yourself." Rhonda said. Ruvim and Rhonda exchanged looks, slowly moved their heads toward

each other and shared a kiss.

Back at Rhonda's house, Brooke, Buckley, Mikhail, and Anna were sitting together in the living room. Mikhail said: "Brooke, Buckley, this not the place

for Rhonda to live in." Buckley sighed and said: "I know but this is where I have to work." Mikhail responded: "Not anymore. How about you work with

me instead." "Hey, why not?" Brooke said as she looked at her husband. Buckley realized that he had nothing to lose and said: "Alright, lets do it!."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Brooke and Buckley got up to get the door. When they opened it, it turned out to be Arnold who was out of breath. "What

do you want." Brooke asked. After catching his breath, Arnold said: "Mr. And Mrs. Lloyd, I made a huge mistake. It turns out Rhonda is innocent. May I

please see her?" Brooke angrily replied: "Do you have any idea what kind of pain you have caused this family?" Arnold became pale saying: "I'm sorry,

please forgive me." He then began to shake in fear. Buckley stepped in and said: "Well if you want to see Rhonda, she on a date with her new friend

Ruvim." Arnold's eyes widened as he said: "REALLY?" Brooke said: "Yes, he came in an hour ago. His parents are good friends of ours and unlike you

he is not stupid enough to believe ridiculous videos." Arnold looked down in shame and said: "Well, at least she finally has someone who makes

her happy." Buckley said: "If you want to see her, she and Ruvim should still be at the restaurant." Arnold optimistically said: "Wow, thanks Mr. Lloyd! I

can't wait to meet Ruvim." He then took off. Brooke looked at Buckley and said: "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Rhonda is not going back to those people!"

"Don't worry." Buckley said as he got out his cell phone.

Back at the restaurant, Rhonda was being held in Ruvim's arms. She quietly said: "I have waited so long for a friend." Ruvim kissed her on the

forehead and said: "Well, now you have it." Rhonda began to notice how Ruvim constantly smelled like cigarettes. She asked: "You smoke?" Ruvim

replied: "Yah, it's a bad habit. I wouldn't recommend it." At this point, Rhonda did not care about the smell. She was just happy that somebody actually

cares about her. Ruvim then reached for a cigarette in his pocket only to realize he ran out. "Crap!" He said to himself. He put his arm around Rhonda

and said: "What do you say we go for a romantic walk to the liquor store." Rhonda chuckled saying: "Ok." Ruvim paid for the food and then they got up

and left the restaurant. As they were walking, Ruvim's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. Buckley responded saying: "Ruvim, it's me." "Oh hey!

Just so you'll know, everything turned out perfectly." Ruvim said. Buckley replied: "That's great to hear. Listen, I have talked to your father, and I agree

that it's time to move out." "Yes!" Said Ruvim. Buckley continued: "However, there is a problem. Rhonda's old friend Arnold has finally found out that

Rhonda is innocent and is trying to win her back. I want you to put a stop to this." Ruvim replied: "Oh, don't worry. I will make sure no such thing

happens!" After the call ended, Rhonda who was holding his hand asked: "Who was that?" Ruvim said: "It was your father. Your parents decided to

move out of this place and live next to us." Rhonda replied: "Wow, so you don't live here?" Ruvim said: "Nah, my parents and I were just taking a

vacation here. We actually live really far from Hillwood." Ruvim then kissed Rhonda on the cheek and said: "Don't worry Rhonda, I will give back

everything you lost. You will have loyal friends who will never turn their back on you." Rhonda smiled and leaned her head on Ruvim's shoulder. She felt

a lot of love coming from him. Ruvim then said: "By the way, I would like to hear about your old friends and what they were like." Rhonda sighed and

said: "Well, first there was Arnold. He was the nicest kid at school. He was always there to help. But after I was framed, he abandoned me. Then,

there was Nadine. Her and I used to be best friends. After I was framed, she immediately denounced me. And then, there was Sid who I thought liked

me but turned out to be just as hateful. He actually made fun of me when I took antidepressants at nine years old." Ruvim became really angry as he

heard all of this. He wanted justice for the pain that Rhonda went through. He then asked: "I want to know who is responsible for sharing that video

to the entire school?" Rhonda replied: "That was my former teacher Mr. Simmons who is now principle." Ruvim then said: "Rhonda, I'm sorry for what

you had to go through. It's a good thing we are leaving this town. I promise that in your new home, you will forget all about these people. In a few

years, they will all be blown off to obscurity."

Eventually, they arrived at the liquor store. Ruvim was inside buying himself some cigarettes while Rhonda was outside waiting for him. Meanwhile,

Arnold was running toward their direction. As he got closer to the liquor store, he saw Rhonda standing outside. Arnold caught his breath and with a

huge smile he ran up to her yelling: "RHONDA!" "Huh?" She asked as she saw Arnold running toward her with open arms. "Arnold?" She asked herself.

He arrived in front of her and took a moment to look at her. He then gave her a big hug saying: "Oh Rhonda, I made a huge mistake! The entire school

now knows you are innocent." Rhonda with a forgiving smile said: "Aw." Arnold then said: "Your parents told me about a very special friend who finally

made you happy on this night." Rhonda replied: "Yep. His name is Ruvim. He's inside." Arnold was so happy for her and gave her another hug.

Meanwhile, Ruvim was at the cash register buying his cigarettes. He then noticed Arnold hugging Rhonda. Recognizing it was her old friend Arnold,

Ruvim yelled: "WHAT THE HELL? GET AWAY FROM HER!" He threw the money at the cashier saying: "Keep the change." He grabbed his cigarettes and

ran outside. Once he got out the door, Ruvim pulled a gun from under his shirt and began to shoot in the air yelling: "HANDS OFF FOOTBALL HEAD!"

Both Arnold and Rhonda yelled: "AH!" Arnold completely jumped back and fell to the ground. Ruvim quickly ran up to Rhonda saying: "Did he hurt you?

Did he touch you inappropriately?" "NO" Rhonda replied. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Arnold added. Ruvim looked at Arnold with an angry face and yelled:

"NOBODY ASKED YOU?" Arnold then said: "Ruvim, everybody at school feels really bad about what happened to Rhonda. We'd really like it if she could

be our friend again." "Are you kidding? After what you put her through, you will never see her again!" Ruvim said. "What do you mean?" Arnold

asked. Rhonda stepped in and said: "My parents and I are moving to the town where Ruvim lives which is far from here." "WHAT?" Arnold shouted. He

then looked at Ruvim saying: "Ruvim, please don't do this. Put your anger aside and allow for Rhonda to reunite with her friends." Ruvim responded

by saying: "Your holier than thou bullshit is not gonna work on me! I know you like to pride yourself as the one who always helps. But where were

you when Rhonda needed help these past nine years? Oh yah, you abandoned her like everybody else. You're nothing special at all. You're a

failure!" Ruvim then grabbed Arnold by the shirt and threw him on the hard cement in front of Rhonda. Arnold fell face down and Ruvim yelled:

"NOW APOLOGIZE!" Arnold lifted his head up revealing a bloody face and said: "I'm sorry Rhonda. I'm sorry for everything." Rhonda was in shock at

what was going on in front of her. She looked up at Ruvim and said: "Ruvim, what are you doing?" Ruvim replied: "Rhonda, it's time that you have

someone who finally stood up for you." Arnold began to wipe the blood from his face and said: "Will you two at least make it to the party?" Rhonda

quickly answered: "Of course." Ruvim slapped his forehead and angrily said: "Fine." As Arnold slowly got up, the apology card that he bought fell from

his jacket. Ruvim quickly grabbed it and read it. After reading it, he tore up the card. "What is that?" Rhonda asked. Ruvim replied: "Eh, it's nothing

important." He then threw the torn up pieces in the air. Arnold could not believe the kind of person Rhonda was with. He realized that this is what

happens when you abandon a friend.

At Arnold's boarding house, Miles and Stella had just ordered a cake to celebrate Arnold's High School Graduation. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Stella. She opened the door and it was Arnold. Stella asked: "Arnold! Shouldn't you be at the party?" Arnold who cleaned himself up

after the incident with Ruvim said: "Mom, it turned out that Rhonda had nothing to do with the hostage situation back in Grade School." "Really." Stella

replied. Arnold continued: "Yah, and now, Rhonda has a new boyfriend named Ruvim who is overprotective and is trying to have her leave Hillwood. He

has her parents aboard with his plans as well." "Oh my." Stella replied. Arnold began to tear up and say: "Please do something. I don't wanna lose my

friend." Stella put her arm on Arnold's shoulder and said: "Don't worry, I'll talk to Rhonda's mother." With a bit of optimism, Arnold replied: "Really?

Thanks mom!" He then gave her a big hug.

Back at the school, there was silence at the gym. Nadine impatiently said: "When will Arnold return with my best friend?!" Then, the gym doors opened.

Everybody looked at the opening doors with wide eyes. However, it turned out to be Sid with a bouquet of roses. He said: "I am going to make sure

she will never feel alone again." Later, Arnold finally came in. Nadine then said: "Arnold, where is Rhonda?" Arnold sighed and said: "She is coming. But

it may not be for long." "What are you talking about?" Nadine asked. Arnold replied: "Well, she now has a boyfriend named Ruvim whom her parents

introduced her to." Everybody in the room was in shock. Sid realizing that he no longer had a chance of getting back with Rhonda put his head down

on the table. Arnold looked at him and said: "Sorry Sid. But it gets worse. He is so bitter about what happened, he plans to have Rhonda leave

Hillwood and never come back!" Nadine shouted: "WHAT?! NO! I WON'T LET HIM!" Mr. Simmons put his head down and with a sad face and left to his

office. Helga asked: "Arnold, your clothes are a bit torn up. What happened?" Arnold replied: "Oh, well Ruvim got a little violent with me." Helga

became extremely angry and said: "Oh that's it! He is going to answer to Ole Betsy!" Arnold quickly said: "HELGA NO! The guy is a total sadist! He

could have us both killed!" Helga asked in a concerned voiced: "A-and Rhonda loves him?" Arnold put his head down and said: "That is

what happens when you abandon a friend. The best thing we could do is convince Ruvim to stay here." Gerald then said: "With the kind of person he

is, I don't think I want him to stay." Arnold responded: "So you would rather lose Rhonda?" NO! NO WAY! I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" Nadine

yelled. Gerald sighed and said: "Alright." Phoebe looked out the window and saw Rhonda coming in with Ruvim. She said: "Look! There they are!"

Nadine quickly ran toward the window. "Aw there she is!" She said. The door opened and Ruvim and Rhonda came in. Nadine quickly ran with tears in

her eyes saying: "RHONDA!" She gave her a very big hug and said: "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Rhonda began to tear up as well and said: "Aw,

of course I forgive you." Ruvim looked at the entire place with disgust. He then leaned over to Rhonda and whispered in a raspy voice: "Alright, which

one is Sid?" Rhonda didn't spot him yet but she told Ruvim: "He should be wearing a green hat." Ruvim looked around and saw him with his head down

on the table. He walked over to Sid saying: "Well, well, if it isn't the little shit!" He then got closer to Sid's face saying: "Hey asshole, you think little

girls taking antidepressants is funny? Well you wanna what I think is funny? RIPPING YOUR DICK NOSE OUT AND STICKING IT IN YOUR MOUTH!" Helga

whispered to Phoebe saying: "This one's a keeper." Ruvim then put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and said: "Go ahead. make fun of me. I DARE YOU!"

He then blew the smoke to Sid's face and put out the cigarette against Sid's hat saying: "Not so brave now are you? You had no problem picking on a

defenseless girl but you wouldn't dare say anything to me." Ruvim then saw the bouquet of roses next to Sid. Ruvim quickly grabbed it saying: "Oh,

what do we have here? Who are these for?" Ruvim then whacked Sid over the head with the bouquet yelling: "WHO ARE THESE FOR?" Sid quietly said:

"They're for Rhonda." Ruvim said: "Well how about I shove these individually down your throat?" Peapod Kid looked at Nadine and asked: "Are you

sure you want this?" Nadine replied: "If it means my best friend gets to stay here with me then yes!" Peapod Kid sighed and said: "Alright." He got out

his cell phone and called his dad. Meanwhile, Buckley's manager (Peapod Kid's father) was in his office when he got a phone call. He answered:

"Hello?" Peapod Kid replied: "Dad, it's me." "Oh, hey son!" His father replied and continued: "So, how is the party?" Peapod Kid said: "Not good at all."

"What happed?" His father asked. Peapod Kid replied: "Well it turns out Rhonda never worked with criminals in the first place." His dad said: "Well

apologize and be friends again. It's not that hard." "Oh it is." Peapod kid replied and continued: "There is a huge obstacle in the way named Ruvim."

"Who." His dad asked. Peapod Kid replied: "He's her new boyfriend and he convinced Rhonda and her parents to move out to where he lives and

never come back." His dad then said: "So you really want her back?" Peapod Kid replied: "She was Nadine's best friend and Nadine really wants her

back." Knowing how much Peapod Kid loved Nadine, his dad said: "Alright, I'll talk to Rhonda's father." "Thanks dad." Said Peapod Kid. His dad

smiled and said: "No problem."

Back at Rhonda's house, Buckley and Mikhail were packing things up for the move. Buckley got up and said: "Well I should stop by the office for the

very last time and pick up my things." "I will come with you." Said Mikhail. When Buckley arrived at the office, he told the manager (Peapod Kid's

father): "I quit. I'm here to pick up my things and go." The manager remembering the phone call with his son quickly got up and said: "WAIT!" He

nervously laughed and said: "Come on, lets talk about this." "There is nothing to talk about." Buckley said. The manager replied: "Look, my son told me

about what happened and I just want to say I'm sorry." He then stretched out his hand to Buckley with a nervous smile. Buckley replied: "Don't

apologize to me! Apologize to my daughter for all the sick stuff you said about her in front of me. Every time we met, I had to listen to filth coming from

your mouth about my Rhonda." The manager desperately said: "Well how about I start saying nice things about her from now on." Buckley's eye

twitched from anger and he immediately punched the manager in the face. The manager got up with a black eye and nervously laughed saying:

"Alright, you got your revenge now how about we renew our contract." Buckley sighed and continued to pick up his stuff. The manager then asked:

"Buckley, where else will you find work?" Buckley replied: "I'm glad you asked." In came Mikhail saying: "Hello." He then immediately punched out the

manager's other eye. The manager got up again. This time with two black eyes. Buckley picked up his last item and said: I'd like you to meet my new

manager."

Back at home, Anna helped pack everything up while Brooke ordered a moving truck. Anna then said: "Excuse can you tell me where the restroom is?"

"Oh no problem." Brooke replied as she pointed to the direction. "Thank you." Anna said and then left the room. Then, the doorbell rang. "Who could

that be?" Brooke asked herself. She opened the door and it was Stella. "Hey!" Stella said as she gave Brooke a hug. "What do you want?" Brooke

asked. Stella looked at how packed up and empty the house already was and said: "you don't have to do this. I believe there should be a healing

process between your daughter and her old friends. Brooke replied: "My Rhonda received all the healing she needed from Ruvim. No thanks to Arnold."

Stella protective of Arnold said: "Arnold may not be perfect, but he is my son." Brooke then replied: "Oh! Well then you as a mother should be more

than understanding as to why I am taking my daughter out of here!" Stella put her head down and said: "Rhonda belongs here. This is where she was

born and raised. She should have the right to see her old friends again." Brooke replied: "I think we're done here." She then slammed the door shut.

Back at the party, Nadine was hugging Rhonda and said: "Mmm, my best friend." Ruvim then stepped closer Nadine began to step back. Ruvim put his

arm over Rhonda and said: "She is NOT your friend." Nadine began to tear up. Ruvim laughed and said: "So how does it feel to be denounced?"

Rhonda gave Ruvim and angry look and said: "Cut it out." She then walked up to Nadine and put her hands on her shoulders saying: "Don't listen to

him. You will always be my friend." Ruvim said: "Whatever, we are leaving this place anyway. I'm going outside for a smoke." He then left. Nadine

became so angry and then she said: "Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." She left using the back exit and quickly ran around to catch up to

Ruvim. Ruvim was outside lighting his cigarette when Nadine got the courage to march up toward him. "YOU!" She yelled. "Me?" Ruvim said sarcastically

as he blew the smoke. Nadine pointed her finger and said: "You can think you're a hero all you want but I remember the Rhonda I grew up with! The

Rhonda I grew up with would have hated your ass! She would be embarrassed to be seen anywhere near you! It is my fault that she is with you! If it

wasn't for me, you would live the rest of your worthless life without any girl even considering being with you!" Ruvim replied: "Don't talk back

at me like that. I'm not your ex best friend who you can pick on over and over again. YOU'RE DEALING WITH SOMEONE ELSE BITCH!" Ruvim began to

crack his knuckles. Nadine then stepped back and in a frightened voice asked: "You- you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Ruvim said: "Though out my

life, I have taken down men bigger than me and girls smaller than me. I see no difference. A dirt bag is a dirt bag." Nadine immediacy ran away back to

the party. Ruvim stood there and laughed saying: "Yah, you better run!" Back at the party, Rhonda remembered Mr. Simmons and walked out to his

office. She opened his door and saw him with his head down on his desk. "Mr. Simmons?" She said in a soft voice. Mr. Simmons lifted his head and saw

Rhonda. She smiled at him with open arms. Mr. Simmons was all chocked up and said: "Rhonda? Is that really you? Look at you! You're all grown up!"

He immediately got up from his desk and gave her a hug. He cried softly and said: "I'm sorry, please forgive me." "I forgive you." Rhonda said. All of a

sudden, Ruvim came in from his smoke break and said: "Rhonda there you are." He then saw Mr. Simmons and remembered how he was the main

force behind Rhonda's misery. Ruvim began to steam with anger just by looking at Mr. Simmons. Mr. Simmons understood his anger and told Rhonda:

"Could you leave us alone for a second? I would like to talk to Ruvim." "Ok". Rhonda said and then went back to the party to say her final goodbye to

her old friends. Ruvim asked: "What is it that a worthless piece of shit like you want?" Mr. Simmons took a deep breath and said: "The question is,

what do you want. What can I do in order for you to changer your mind and stay here?" Ruvim replied: "There is NOTHING you can do. You've done

enough!" Mr. Simmons said: "Listen, I know your angry and I am angry at myself as well but…" Ruvim immediately interrupted: "Really? So you're angry

at yourself?" Mr. Simmons replied: "Yes." Ruvim continued: "Do you know the kind of pain you caused her?" Mr. Simmons said: "I-I'd rather not." Ruvim

then said: "No, I want you to know what you are responsible for. First of all, imagine being a child who was alone for nine birthdays crying in front of

the cake and…" Mr. Simmons interrupted saying: "Please. Just stop. I don't want a heart attack." Ruvim burst into rage, grabbed Mr. Simmons' throat,

and began to strangle him back and forth yelling: "WELL YOU DESERVE A HEART ATTACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He then released Mr. Simmons and

pointed at him saying: "When it comes to this whole situation, YOU are the worst one of them all! YOU made sure Rhonda would live a lonely,

miserable life! YOU took her childhood away! And now, I will take her away from YOU!" Ruvim got up and was ready to leave the office. As he got to the

door, Mr. Simmons said: "WAIT!" Ruvim turned around and said: "What is it?" Mr. Simmons got out his Best Teacher Award and said: "This is my prized

possession. I worked really hard to earn this. However, I am willing to trade this in for Rhonda. If you stay here with Rhonda, I will let you trash this in

front of me. Just please let Rhonda stay." Ruvim got the award and looked at it. He then put it back on Simmons' desk saying: "Keep your stupid

trophy. I care about Rhonda way more than to have her stay at a place like this." Ruvim spat on the ground and went out the door. He looked outside

the window where his and Rhonda's parents were outside with the moving truck. "Finally, we are out of here." Ruvim said to himself. He walked over

to the party where he saw Rhonda with her old friends. He said: "Come on Rhonda. It's time to go and get the hell out of here." Nadine who was right

next to Rhonda gave her a final hug and said: "Goodbye Rhonda, I'll miss you." Rhonda kissed her on the forehead and said: "Goodbye." Ruvim

opened his arms as Rhonda happily ran toward him. He then hugged her. Ruvim used one hand to hold Rhonda and the other hand to flip off her old

friends. Ruvim and Rhonda held hands and walked out the door. When they left, Helga said: "Out of all the people in this giant world, Rhonda's Prince

Charming had to be THAT?!" "Mh-mh." Gerald added. Arnold replied :"Let this be a lesson for us to never turn our back on a friend again." Outside,

Rhonda was holding hands with Ruvim. She looked back at the party and she looked forward at the moving truck with her parents waving. Ruvim

smiled at her and she smiled back realizing that her new life had just begun.

_Epilogue: _

Rhonda began to live her new life with Ruvim. And Ruvim kept his promises. He introduced her to his friends who became her friends. They all attended

college together. She got to star as the lead in a play and became the popular girl again among her friends. After finishing college, Rhonda was part of

her very first graduation ceremony where her parents finally got to see her accept the diploma from instructors who cared about her. She even got a

chance to do a speech. Now, Rhonda was 23 years old and Ruvim took her on vacation to Paris. He ordered a romantic dinner on top of The Eiffel

Tower. When they were done eating, Rhonda looked down from the tower and said: "Wow, look how beautiful everything is." She then turned around

where Ruvim was down on one knee presenting her with a ring saying: "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, words cannot describe how much I love you. Will

you be my bride?" Rhonda gasped and then ran up to him giving him a big hug saying: "Of course, Of course!" A few months later, Ruvim and Rhonda

got married at their local church. Their friends and families were there to support them. As Buckley, walked Rhonda down the isle, he said to her in a

soft voice: "You look very beautiful Rhonda." Rhonda smiled and said: "Thanks daddy." Brooke was sitting with Mikhail and Anna. All three of them were

wiping tears from their faces. It was an unforgettable wedding. Two years later, Rhonda gave birth to a little girl named Courtney. Courtney had

Rhonda's face and hair as well as Ruvim's blue eyes and light brown hair color.

And so, Ruvim gave Rhonda everything she dreamed of. A loving relationship, loyal friends, a sweet little child, and overall, a happy life. But it came at

the price of leaving her old friends.

The End.


End file.
